Many persons have various relatively large articles (boats, automobiles. Garden tractors and equipment, etc.) which are better maintained if protected under some form of cover or shelter. Yet, in many cases it can be difficult, if not impossible, to erect a permanent structure to house such articles and equipment, either due to building restrictions, inability to construct improvements on rented or leased property or space, limitations due to the expense of such permanent structures, etc.
While a tarp or the like may be thrown over such articles and tied down, this is not a desirable means of protecting such equipment, as wind will create movement of the tarp against the finish of the equipment, leading to possible damage, and a close fitting tarp tends to trap moisture thereunder, which is also damaging to equipment and machinery. Moreover, it s generally nearly impossible to draw a tarp tightly over an irregular form such as a boat or other equipment and any loose fitting area will tend to flap in the wind, resulting in the rapid destruction of the tarp.
In response to the above problem, numerous light frame structures have been developed in the past, but those which are sufficiently large and durable to serve as a frame and/or shelter for such large articles as boats and cars, generally require (1) permanent attachment to a foundation or underlying structure, (2) relatively complex and time consuming assembly procedures, and/or (3) various specialized tools and equipment. Simpler structures which have been developed, are inadequate for sheltering larger objects having a size on the order of a boat or an automobile.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a portable structure which may be constructed in a size sufficient to shelter a boat, automobile, and/or other large equipment, yet does not require permanent attachment to a foundation or other underlying structure. The structure must be asembleable from relatively simple components in a generally flat, planar framework, with opposite sides of the framework being drawn together after assembly to form a stressed arch structure. A lightweight, flexible sheet material may then be tautly secured over the arched frame to complete the structure, with additional bracing being added as required.